


Messages

by Cyhyr



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 5: Prompto is in Insomnia when Niflheim invades, M/M, Promnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyhyr/pseuds/Cyhyr
Summary: “Before I do this I… I gotta tell you that it was never just sex, not for me.”Day 5: Prompto is in Insomnia when Niflheim invades





	Messages

It was dark when Prompto started making the walk to the Citadel. His new Crownsguard fatigues fit nicely, a comfortable weight on his back, and he hummed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He thought about calling Noct, but figured with how late it was that he and the others were being gently rocked to sleep on their way to Altissia. Tomorrow, he’d be on his way with Cor and a few other Crownsguard members; today, he’d had to take care of closing up his apartment and finalizing the sale of his parent’s house.

Everyone was going to Altissia. Prompto kicked a rock in the road.

And then the ground shook and the wind kicked up around him. He looked up and saw airships flying in, the Wall collapsing around Insomnia. “Shit, the King!”

He  _ ran _ .

He was only a few blocks from the Citadel’s front gate. He called Noct on his way.

Three rings and he picked up.  _ “Hey, man, what’s up?” _

Prompto stopped in an alley and pressed himself against the wall.  _ Fuck _ , those must be the Magitek Troops. They marched right by him while in his ear, Noct started calling his name. Prompto quickly shushed him, but then two of the troopers stopped and turned to look at him.

He hadn’t had much life-or-death experience in pulling the guns with which he trained out of the aether that linked him to Noct, but he said into the phone, “Gimme a sec,” and  _ pulled _ .

Just like Cor, and Gladio, and Ignis taught him. His pistols, right in his hand. He shoved his phone into his pocket and also pulled with that hand, now with two pistols. He gunned down the advancing MTs. They fell and echoed, empty and hollow, and Prompto knew he didn’t have much more time. Pushing the weapons back into the aether, he turned and ran down the alley, hoping that it was only the two of them that had split off the main patrol.

He picked his phone back out of his pocket and heard Noct screaming at him before he lifted it to his ear.  _ “Prompto! What the hell is going on???” _

Prompto stopped to catch his breath. “I don’t know, man, but it looks like the treaty discussions didn’t go well at all. There are MTs everywhere— _ oh shit!” _

The ground rumbled again, and the thunder of a collapsing building deafened him. He curled up behind a large garbage disposal, yanked his bandana off of his arm, and tied it around his face. The wind and dust screamed around him almost as loud as Insomnia’s own screams, and he felt a tear slip down his face.

_ “Prompto, you gotta get out of there!” _

“Get out?” Prompto scoffed, then coughed as he had taken in a bit too much dust from under his bandana. His eyes were tearing up from the ash that began falling from the sky. “I have a duty to the Crown, or did you forget?”

_ “Then just. Just stay where you are, and we’ll come find you!” _

Prompto looked out from his spot and saw chaos on either side of the alley. He shook his head. “Can you put Iggy on the phone?”

Noct paused, then the phone scuffed as it was clearly being passed.  _ “Prompto?”  _ Ignis's smooth accent was a light in the night and Prompto sobbed, relieved to hear him.

Okay, now he could admit it. It wasn’t the dust or the ash or the chaos. “Iggy, I’m scared,” he whispered.

_ “We’ll come for you. Noct’s right, just stay put and—” _

“No, Iggy, I. I have to check on the King. The Wall is gone. Something happened.” He took in a deep breath. “Before I do this I… I gotta tell you that it was never just sex, not for me.”

_ “Prompto, don’t—” _

“I need you to  _ know _ , Ignis. I fell in love with you a while ago.”

There was a moment’s pause and then Ignis answered softly,  _ “And I, you. Stay safe, we’ll find you.” _

Prompto laughed, more tears slipping down into his bandana. “I’m sorry, Ignis.”

He pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up amidst Ignis’s pleas for his safety. He shut his eyes tight, pushed his head back against the wall, and then threw his phone at the opposite wall to shatter it.

No distractions. He was Crownsguard. He tightened his bandana around his head, pulled his guns from the aether, and took one last deep breath.

He charged into the fray.

* * *

Ignis was running on Ebony and willpower, and his Ebony supply was low. They’d met up with the Marshall and heard from Iris; but while both had escaped the city, neither had seen Prompto. His phone wasn’t connecting. His firearms were missing from the aether and Noct reported that he couldn’t feel anyone else accessing it. Ignis didn’t want to think the worst, but it did seem the most likely.

Gladio and Noct were both getting food inside and paying for the gas. Iris had asked them to meet her in Lestallum, and so they were on their way. Ignis leaned back in the driver’s seat and tapped his fingers on the wheel. Many other refugees had made it to Lestallum; perhaps Prompto was among them.

Then he heard a yip. 

He looked out and saw a white dog sitting just in front of the car, tail wagging slowly. The dog barked again, then turned around in a circle.

“Pryna,” Ignis whispered. He got out of the car and knelt down beside her. A quick scratch behind the ears got him a lick on the hand in return. “Is Lady Lunafreya alright, then?”

Pryna sat down and pawed at Ignis’s hand. He then gave it to her to “shake”, but then the Messenger gave him a vision.

_ “So, I just talk?” Prompto said. He was dirty, but unharmed, as sat alongside the Oracle on a bench overlooking the skyline of Duscae. _

_ “Yes, and Pryna will deliver it. Go on,” Lady Lunafreya urged.  _

_ “Okay,” he blew out a deep breath. “So, Iggy! Um, first of all, I’m okay and obviously, I’m with Lady Lunafreya. We’re in Lestallum, but not for long, cuz she has things to do at the Disk of Cauthess. I’m going with her, to keep her safe—for Noct, of course! _

_ “I’m sorry that I unloaded all that on you the other night,” he continued. “That really wasn’t fair of me. I mean, I meant it, and I still do, I… I love you. But it wasn’t cool to drop that on you and then hang up and run into certain death. I almost lost my nerve, hearing that you maybe like me back, but. You know I had to do it. I had to try to help. _

_ “Pryna won’t take a return message, unfortunately. She’ll actually probably be gone once this message plays through. We’ll meet up soon, though, okay? Luna’s promised. _

_ “Take care of Noct and Gladio. Let them know I’m okay. _

_ “I love you.” _

Ignis came back to himself and wiped a tear away. Before him, Pryna was indeed gone, but Noct and Gladio were standing over him.

“Specs, what was that?”

“That was Pryna,” Ignis said. His throat was thick and he smiled up at Noctis. “She had a message from Prompto. He’s with Lady Lunafreya, and unharmed.”

“Where are they?” Noctis asked, as excited as Pryna had been.

“Lestallum, but not for long.”

“Well, then let’s get moving,” Gladio said, and reached out a hand to help Ignis up. The three of them piled into the car and Noctis continued the drive to Lestallum. 

Ignis, full of relief that his once-friend-with-benefits not only returned feelings he’d been hiding for the better part of a year, but was also alive and well, sagged into the back seat and finally let himself rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate endings, don't y'all?


End file.
